Afternoon out at the Rink
by canadian-budew
Summary: All Prussia wanted to do was make Liechtenstein happy but perhaps it may do more damage to him. Especially when he agrees to go out with her skating. PruLiech - Rated T for language.


**Afternoon out at the Rink**

PruLiech Oneshot

Snow fell gently around the two of them, falling gently on the trees creating quite the winter wonderland. Gilbert couldn't help but notice the how peaceful their forest surroundings were and the colour of Lili's face, red from the cold. Lili led the two of them, dragging Gilbert along, their hands intertwined.

She hummed a tune he couldn't quite place, her skates in her other hand swinging along to the beat. Although Gilbert had agreed to this back at the cabin he wasn't so sure now that he had the pair of hockey skates in his hands.

But he couldn't say no to Lili; Even if she asked him to go skating, something that he has clearly avoided for most of his life. No one ever skated alone, and West never had the time so he never learned. He just hoped that he wouldn't fall flat on his face in front of Lili. He smirked; he was going to make sure that he would make Lili happy. Even if that meant he wouldn't fall once, which he knew was very unlikely.

His stomach dropped when they reached the pond, it just looked so slick, like it was begging him to fall the minute he stepped on it. The two of them sat down on the snow bank to lace up their skates. Lili took almost no time and laced up hers while Gilbert watched in awe.

_How did she do that so fast_ he wondered before looking at his pathetic attempt of lacing. He wasn't quite sure where each lace was even supposed to go. Basing off what Lili's looked like they seemed to similarly be tied to that of the sneakers he wore all the time but at the same time did not look easy.

He gave an exasperated sigh and threw his laces to the ground. "I give up."

Lili who had been finishing up her second skate looked over, the polite smile that Gilbert loved on her face. "Do you need some help?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment before giving in. "Yeah I guess I could use some help."

She knelt down beside him and proceeded to lace up his skates. "You could have just asked." She murmured, her sticking her tongue out in concentration as she managed to loop up his second skate.

Gilbert didn't say anything and thankfully Lili didn't glance up at this moment because his face was a bright red. He couldn't just ask Lili of all people to help him. "You do know how to skate right?" Lili asked as she stood up, albeit wobbly at first. He did the same.

"If Liechtenstein can do it then so can Pruss-" He cut himself off as he took only one step forward and fell face first into the snow, almost twisting his ankle in the process.

Lili must have expected him to be a bit wobbly as she caught him mid-fall. Despite being such a little girl the nation behind her managed to keep him from completely falling on his face. "Are you alright?" She asked helping him upright, concern leaking into her voice.

He let out a breath of relief as he stood tall once more even if he felt just a bit unstable in skates. "Re-ready to go!" He took an uncertain look at the pond once more and gulped. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Then let's get on the ice!" Lili giggled and pulled the Prussian along keeping her grip tight so he kept on his feet the entire time.

If Gilbert could compare her to anything it would be a fairy when she transitioned from the rough snow to the glass-like ice. He on the other hand took a few awkward steps keeping a death grip on Lili's hand the entire time. Even after Lili started gliding along the smooth pond Gilbert didn't let go.

"I can't just guide you along you know." Lili murmured retracting her hand and skating ahead. Gilbert opened his mouth to object but she was already a few metres ahead, far enough so that he couldn't hold onto her for dear life.

Not really wanting to fall on his face once more he held out his arms like a little kid to keep his balance and willed himself to stop. He was really glad Roderich wouldn't see him like this otherwise he would never live it down. Lili looped around once before making her way back towards Gilbert.

"Why aren't you skating Gilbert?" She asked stopping a few feet in front of him with a near perfect stop, a sad look on her face. "Do you not like to skate?"

"Of course I like to skate…I means it's not like I could let you go skating alone..." He paused sure his face was turning red. "Ijustdon'tknowhowtoskate." He stumbled over the last words but finished quickly, his eyes on the ice.

There was silence for a moment, a lot shorter than Gilbert expected. But to be truthful with himself he wasn't quite sure how Lili would react, he just hoped she wouldn't laugh at him like any other nation would. "Is that all?"

Gilbert managed a peek at the girl and saw her to be smiling such a cute smile, another one of the smiles he loved to see. He for one was speechless as she took his hands and began to glide backwards with him in tow. "This isn't so hard." Lili commented watching the albino, keeping a steady movement for him. "Now try moving your feet like mine."

Gilbert gulped and watched Lili's feet carefully and tried to mimic the actions. Unfortunately for him just as he got used to the actions his skate caught in a chip in the ice and sent him tumbling forward into Lili. "Shi-" Was all he managed to say before the air was knocked out of him.

Lili hadn't seen it coming and fell backwards onto the ice her arms flailing, the Prussian falling on top of her. "My head…" Lili moaned clutching her head.

Gilbert rolled off Lili immediately, flinching when he hit ice after hearing her uttering those words and got onto his knees, knowing attempting to stand at this point would be useless. "Are you okay Lili? Shit I'm so sorry. It's all my fault…Vash is going to kill me. Shit I'll take full responsibility if he sees th-"

Lili giggled and let her mitten hands lay on the ice, stopping Gilbert's rambling in its tracks. "Come look at the clouds Gil." She murmured pointing at the sky.

"Are you sure you're okay? There's no blood or anything?" Gilbert wasn't usually this frantic with blood present; he had grown up around blood, but this was the 21st century and he didn't know how he would react to seeing Lili's beautiful, silky blond hair tainted with blood.

"I've lived through quite a few wars Gilbert. Now come look at the clouds, they're so peaceful."

Gilbert sighed, giving up on the girl as he didn't see any visible injuries and laid down beside the girl, using one of his arms as a cushion for his head. He could see what Lili meant by how calming the clouds were, they moved at their own leisurely pace with not a care in the world.

"I could do this for hours you know." Lili murmured to Prussia, interrupting his thoughts.

Prussia nodded suddenly noticing the cool breeze around them. He shivered and then turned to Lili who hadn't noticed the cold at all, despite her cheeks being red from the cold. He ignored it for a time, and relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he gazed at the clouds for no reason whatsoever. He had forgotten how mind-numbing it could be.

Before either of them knew it an hour had passed by and the sun had started to set. "We should probably get going soon." Gilbert yawned.

Lili sighed and stretched. "I suppose you're right. Perhaps once more around the rink."

Lili stood up while Gilbert managed to get onto his knees. Thankfully Lili took pity on him and helped him to his feet. He half expected her to skate off without him but she took one of her hands and intertwined it with his.

"Just follow along." She said as she glided across the ice. Of course she meant that she would drag him along but this wording sounded better.

Gilbert didn't object in fact he even managed to move his feet just like Lili did. If Lili looked back now she would see the smile of accomplishment on his face. He might not be the speed that Lili was but this small accomplishment would be something he would brag about for weeks. The best part was he no longer felt butterflies in his stomach when on the ice, he felt proud.

**I really need to work on some requests and this isn't one of them but I enjoyed making Prussia a klutz on the ice. Hopefully I'll start a multi-chapter fic soon. I don't own hetalia.**


End file.
